Stay Awake: The 75th Hunger Games
by luv2h8kale
Summary: " Each district will be split into twelve regions, and the amount of tributes from a district will be dependent on each region's ability to meet quota." After Katniss and Peeta calmed the districts, this Hunger Games, bloody ghosts hide behind pretty masks. You better not fall asleep at night, because the terrors of the night are out to get you.
1. The Quarter Quell

President Coriolanus Snow walked out of his mansion, smirking to himself. Everything was finally under control in Panem. Through all his many years serving (read: ruling with an iron fist) his nation, never had he been as close to losing power as he had when the star crossed lovers had inspired rebels across the districts. While the bubble brained airheads in the Capitol were completely won over by the two lovers' act, the citizens of the districts weren't that stupid.

It wasn't that hard to fix really, only a few quick visits to District Twelve, and suddenly the new victors became actors capable of winning a Golden Flickerman. It was actually quite amusing watching Peeta and Katniss on their Victory Tour. They were fawning all over each other, making googly eyes at each other. You could tell Peeta was in love with her, but it took awhile for Katniss to have the same genuine shine in her eyes. After a while the riots died down, and the Peacekeepers had regained control over the more restless districts. In those districts, rationing was implemented, and more Peacekeepers were sent out to police those areas. The Capitol was now getting twice the amount of materials out of the districts, draining them of all their energy to fight back.

Now the Hunger Games season had rolled around, and at no better time. There was no threat to the president's regime, and everyone in all of Panem was in for one of the craziest Hunger Games of all time.

President Snow looked out at the large crowd of people, he smiled and he cleared his throat, " People of Panem," he began, reading off the teleprompter in front of him. "The Quarter Quell is a tradition that helps us grow as a country. It brings us together to remember the terrible tragedy of the civil war that destroyed so many lives just seventy-five years ago. To remind every single district citizen," Snow said, his words dripping with venom, " that they must pay the ultimate price for their betrayal, and careless bloodshed, every twenty-five years a Quarter Quell would be held, with a twist, to enhance the Hunger Games. For the first Quarter Quell, as a reminder to the districts that _their _children were dying because of _their _choices, each district was made to hold an election to decide their male and female tributes that would go into the Games. For the Second Quell, as a reminder that for each Capitol citizen that died, two rebel soldiers were killed, each district had to send twice as many tributes. And now, for the Third Quarter Quell, and the Seventy-Fifth Hunger Games…"

Katniss Everdeen sat on the edge of her sofa, with her fiancée Peeta, her mother and her sister Prim, Haymitch, her old mentor, and Gale and his family. She desperately hoped that she had done enough to not only calm the districts, but keep her loved ones safe. During the Victory Tour, she and Peeta had to spend time together, and Katniss had started to like it, maybe even started to like _him._ But all of that would have been for nothing if the Quell twist was rigged. Everyone knew it was a possibility, but they had no idea what was happening anywhere except for Twelve - the only thing on television was victor gossip, Capitol propaganda, and Hunger Games reruns.

Now all they could do was watch helplessly.

President Snow gestured for the small boy behind him to bring the box of yellowed papers almost as old as he was in front of him. He pulled out a slip and began to read it aloud,"... To remind the districts that those who are loyal, hardworking citizens will be protected by the Capitol, each district will be split into twelve regions, and the amount of tributes from a district will be dependent on each region's ability to meet quota. If a region does not meet quota, a miniature reaping will be held for that region, where a male and female tribute will be selected. This will happen along with a normal reaping, in which every eligible child will be placed in. Volunteers will be allowed, as long as long as they are from an eligible region. If a whole meeting meets quota, then a regular reaping will be held. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor."

The Capitol anthem played, and the television flickered off. Katniss breathed a sigh of relief, Despite all of the children that would inevitably be going in, Katniss and Peeta could easily move their families to the nicer part of Twelve, and keep them from an extra reaping. She had done enough to keep her family safe. She would marry Peeta in front of the whole Capitol, and everything would be okay.

She would be safe.


	2. We'll be okay

"Why are we doing this again?" Katniss asked her former mentor Haymitch Abernathy.

"It's… gOOd to, to KnOW OtHer VIctOrs." He slurred. "Like ChAFf!" He exclaimed excitedly when he saw Chaff, a victor from Eleven.

Katniss rolled her eyes. It was no secret that Haymitch and Chaff were best buds because of their love of alcohol. Katniss suspected

that this was the reason Haymitch had been so eager to come to this Victor Party, even if it was in the Capitol.

"I'm going to go find Peeta." She said, and ran off to find him. When she found him, he was talking to Johanna Mason, the petite but

vicious victor of District Seven.

"There will be so many more children going in…" Johanna was saying.

Just then, a thought, no a nightmare flashed in Katniss' mind.

"Prim's going in." Katniss said. "They're going to put Prim in!" Johanna, realizing what Katniss was saying, rolled her eyes.

"They aren't going to put Prim in you idiot!" Katniss took a step back, caught off guard by the viciousness in Johanna's voice.

"The entire Capitol loves your sister. If she died, forget about the districts, there would be riots in the damn Capitol! How would you

like that Snow?" Johanna exclaimed, speaking to the bugs most likely planted. "How would you like that?" She laughed and left to

get a drink, leaving the star crossed lovers alone.


	3. District One Reaping-D1Fs

**Tulle Dawson 18, D1F**

I smooth out my white chiffon blouse and pull my lavender pleated skirt up a bit to show more skin before I turn into the square. If

I was going to fight to the death, might as well look hot while doing it. Might as well look hot while doing it. That's been my motto

for years. Bleeding? Make yourself look like the damsel in distress so all the boys will come running to help. Then stab them in the

back when they try to help. Sure, it's pretty much what people expect out of us District One tributes, and it's not hard to see why.

Not when we've had people like Glimmer, Cashmere and Gloss for decades. I walk to span class the entrance of the square and get

my finger pricked. I search the crowd and see if I can tell who's already been reaped. Since District One is so huge, unfortunately I

can't. Probably want it to be a surprise for the rest of us. Whatever, I have to focus. I find my friends Denim(the literal gay bff) and

Chiffon (the gossipy one). Denim has managed to sneak into the girls section for a sec.

"You sure about this?" asks Chiffon.(She always _was_ _so_ concerned about other people's buisness.)

"Don't worry, guys. I trained for this in the _womb_. I'll be fine." I hurry off and leave them in the crowd behind me. After the

(annoying) video that played every single year the escort Anastasia began picking names from the jar.

"Ladies First!" She begins,and she walks over to the big bowl with the thousands of tiny paper slips full of poor little scared girls

names on them.

"Chiffon Openrose!" She says.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I scream, in the most flattering way possible. Now I actually have a 'reason' to have volunteered. Thanks so

much Chiffon…

"My name is Tulle Dawson." I say. "Saver of my best friend!" Boom. There, I said it. Now, I've been set apart from all the other

Careers. Victor's Village, here I come!

**Ruby Amarinth 16, D1F POV**

Ughh. Why did this have to happen? I'm from District One, a CAREER DISTRICT. I should have been volunteered for! It's all because

my _stupid _region was fifty cut diamonds away from meeting quota, and just because, _Hey! The Quell twist says we have to hold _

_another reaping_! I got reaped. The worst part about me being reaped isn't that my region doesn't produce careers to volunteer for

me, but that the Capitol will hate me more because _my region_ was the reason so-and-so didn't have enough diamonds to give to his

wife. The reaping showed me that. I don't remember much about the reaping, it went by in a blur, but I _do _remember how they

changed the video. For my region it says, " The Capitol is so generous, but the districts didn't provide for it." When I was taken to

the train, I hung around for a bit, then watched the other reaping live. Everything was the same as the years before. So not only do

the random Capitolites hate me more, but so do the Gamemakers. Well guess what? If they want to intimidate the districts with my

death, they'll have a hard time doing it. I _will_ die beautifully, not at the hands of some mutt. I _will_ make sure of it.

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I realized that creating all these characters will be a little hard, so pm me if you have an idea for a tribute. Form will be posted in my bio. Don't forget to review! I really appreciate constructive criticism. :) -luv2h8kale**


	4. District One Reaping-D1Ms

**Louboutin Hall 18, D1M POV**

I step onto the stage after volunteering for some rando. I see Tulle smirking like she has this grand plan. Just because

she volunteered for her "bestie" doesn't make her any different from the other Careers! Sure she may be pretty, with

that flowing golden hair, and her perfect skin…But she's just another smart, trained killer from One. That's all she is.

But dammit, it will be hard to kill her…

Still, I need to get ready for the Hunger Games. I need to be more memorable than Tulle. So as we are escorted off

the stage, I kiss the escort. She beams and then hurries into the Justice Building out of embarrassment. I see Tulle

scowling at me, but it's probably just because I stole her thunder right? Right?

**Citrine Lax 15, D1M POV**

I'm sorry Ruby. I'm sorry I slowed down, and didn't work hard enough. I'm sorry I got sick and couldn't show up to

work for two days. It's my fault we're going to die, it's all my fault. Why couldn't I have just toughed it out? I'm

used to the cuts that the diamond give you. I'm used to the pain that hauling the uncut rocks give you. I suppose it's

fair me going in. I deserve my fate. I'm just an insignificant nobody who caused someone to have to fight to the

death. I don't deserve to win this. I don't deserve to survive the bloodbath, or be in a pack. Do you think that the

Capitol likes explosions?


	5. District Two Tributes

**Calypso Ericson 18, D2F POV**

_Day after the announcement of the Quell twist_

"We have a problem." Says Brutus, one of the head trainers of the District 2 Career Academy. "My fellow Victors and I know that

with the twist, we have an option. Make every region not meet quota by one slab of rock, and train Careers from each region, or be

the perfect district. We thought that it would be a perfect learning experience for you to decide, after all, these are your games." He

says to the class. "Any ideas?" My hand shoots up in the air. "Calypso." He calls.

" We should meet quota." I say. " We need to do whatever we can to show we are supporters of the Capitol, and if we win through

us getting 24 of our tributes, then we show the Outliers that we are scared of them. We need to win, but we need to win the right

way." The class applauds and Brutus hold up his hands.

" Good job Calypso. Spoken like a true leader of a Career pack. Have fun in the arena this year!"

**Anvil Bradley 18, D2M POV**

One. Two. Three. Again. I hit the punching bag over and over again. I need to be ready for these games. She wasn't and look where

it got her. She was supposed to come home. She could have killed Cato if she wanted to. With her knives, she could kill anyone.

Except for the girl on fire. And Thresh. My sister was going to be so proud of me when I won the Quarter Quell, even mentoring me.

Now, it doesn't matter if I win. It only matters that the Districts Eleven male tributes this year will pay the price of going up against

a Career. I have to do this, not just for me, but for Clove.


	6. District Three Reapings-D3Fs

**Marie Johnson 16, D3F POV**

What the actual fuck? How did this happen to me? I'm just one person out of thousands. I have taken out only one tesserae, so my

name is only in the bowl six times. I have a lot of powerful connection in the higher-ups of the district. When I'm in bed with people

like them, I don't just do it to rebel and be a slut-for-hire, I do it because they promise me, they promise me that I won't get

reaped. Sure, it seems selfish, but how else do you survive. In the poorer regions, people just take out a bunch of tesserae, but

then they are almost always reaped. I mean, I only did tesserae because there's only so much one-night stands and 'appointments'

as I like to call them, can last. When I stood on that stage and saw some of the girls who had called me whore, slut, bitch, I knew I

should stop being so mad at them. After all, it kept me alive in 3, so it might work in the Capitol.

**Flicker Madison 12,D3F POV**

I've been crying for what seems like forever. I was screaming and wailing so hard that the Peacekeepers had to gag me, and the

whole nation had to watch my body shiver and shake, and twitch until they finally took me into the Justice Building. I could only sob

when nobody came to see me. Why would they? I live on the streets, alone. In the poorest region of Three, no less. So that's why

I'm I my room on the train, muffling my sobs with a pillow. That, plus the fact that I'm probably going to die first. I'm what the

Careers call a weakling, an easy kill.


	7. District Three Reapings-D3Ms

**Algebra** **Smythe** **15,** **D3M** **POV**

When they call Flicker, she starts wailing and screaming. Instantly, I want her as my ally. We're just two people who

don't stand a chance, so we might as well be friends. Also, it's hard not feeling bad her. Even her name seems

pitiful. Like her name, her life will probably flicker out.

**Byte Cooper 14,D3M POV**

The odds of me getting reaped are very low. I'm just one kid out of all of District 3. My dad works at the Justice

Building, so I'm pretty well off, and don't need tesserae. I live in the 'main' region in 3. It's where most of the rich

kids live. We all are thankful for our private schools and education. What I'm most thankful for is odds. The

knowledge that the odds are always in my favor is comforting. So I am completely calm when I walk to 3's regular

reaping. The video plays, the escort calls a name, Marie Johnson, and then moves on to the boys. The escort pulls

out a name, and it's Byte Cooper. I slowly walk to the stage. I forgot one thing. With odds, there is still a chance. A

very slim chance, but it can happen. Just like it happened to me.


	8. District 4 Reapings- D4F

**Loire Marshall D4F POV**

When we heard the announcement, that District One had a region that _didn't _make

quota, we had hope. When we found out that _District Four_ didn't need an extra

reaping, everyone at the Training Academy cheered. For years, District Four has been

overshadowed by the _luxury district_ but now, we actually have a chance to shine.

District One is still going to have gorgeous tributes for Careers though, so the

mentors decided to choose tributes that were also hot. I have long, wavy red hair, and

sea green eyes. I look a lot like our crazy Victor Annie Cresta, except less innocent

and baby like. I act it too, I'm not going to break down because my district partner

gets killed. As much as I love Marlowe, I'll probably be the one killing him. After I

volunteered, Mags came to me in my room on the train. I paused the recaps I was

watching, and waited for her to speak.

"Loire," She began, "Being a Victor can be tough. Especially when you are an

attractive Victor."

"Yeah, I know," I responded. Why was she telling me this? I knew that it would be

hard to win, especially in the Quell, and _of course _mentoring kids would be difficult.

But why would me being pretty have anything to do with it?

"When you're a desirable Victor, Snow makes you do something. He makes you have

sex with wealthy Capitolites so that he gets more money."

"What if I tell them about my sexuality?" I asked frantically, " If I tell them I'm gay, I

won't have to have sex with guys right?"

Mags started to tear up. "I tried to do that honey. I tried so hard, but all you can say to

those sick people is what they want to hear. That yeah, they were right, I just hadn't

met the right guy yet."

"Oh. Okay." I told her holding back my tears. As Mags left, I cried into my pillow

wondering if it would be worth it for me to win.

**Hey guys! I'm back! This chapter is what I feel like the reaction would be if tributes had a warning about the horrors being a Victor can be. I feel like this expresses how Loire went from being confident and somewhat arrogant, to being a more realistic character. New chapter will be out soon!**

**-luv2h8kale **


	9. D4 Reapings D4M

**Marlowe Tobin D4M POV**

It took two hours before Tulle came out of her room. Finnick and Mags were in their

rooms doing 'mentor stuff', whatever the hell that meant. I was sprawled on the

couch, watching recaps of the reaping sizing up my opponents.

"Did Finnick tell you?" Tulle asked me, her eyes red from crying. I sat up straight as

she slowly made her way toward the couch.

"Yeah," I said, my voice barely audible. Tulle broke into sobs and collapsed on the

couch next to me. Whatever she would have to go through will be worse than me.

Tulle has been openly gay since she was able to be reaped. I came out as bi when I

was 13, so the fact that I will have to 'perform acts' for both genders doesn't bother

me as much as it does Tulle. I grabbed Tulle close to me and stroked her hair as she

buried her face in my chest.

"We'll be okay." I told her. "We'll be okay."

* * *

**Oof. District Four was hard to write. It's hard not to feel guilty when you make something really bad happen to a tribute. *sigh* Oh well, happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor! **

**-luv2h8kale **

**P.S if you have an idea for a tribute feel free to submit! This isn't exclusively my OC's.**


	10. District Five Reapings- D5Fs

**Trigger Warning: Sexual Abuse was in the first POV**

**Tracy Maldo, 18 D5F POV**

Toight was a fairly decent night . This guy was one of ' I gotta get home' ones.

Although it isn't uncommon, I haven't seen a lot of guys like him. I take a shower,

replace the sheets on the bed, and grab the money that he left. I walk out of the room,

and make my way down the stairs, and open a door that leads into the club.

"How much did he give you?" My mother asks. I hand over the money and wait for

her palm to make contact with my cheek.

"You useless _pig_!" She screeches. "You should've earned more than that! I told ya how

he likes to be pleased, and I told him you weren't Reaping age, so you should've made

more than this _filth!_" Tomorrow, you're going to take all the other girls'

responsibilities, hope you like a threesome!" She spits in my face and storms off,

going upstairs into her luxurious suite where none of our customers go in. And that's

just a typical night at Ma's Hotel and Bar, a few blocks from the Dam. Living by the

dam, I am in an outskirt region, and the region that gets an extra reaping. I sigh, and

clean up the bar, finishing whatever drinks are left out to help myself forget how

rough on of our customers was. When I'm finished, I go to one of the rooms that you

can't hear moans, and no do not disturb sign is hung up. It takes a while, but I finally

drift off to sleep.

At the reaping, Mom is in one of her moods grumbling about how she hopes I'll be

picked. So I decide to give in. After all my training, I know how to please people. _I _

don't get picked, but it doesn't matter. I volunteer.

**Adelaide Crossly D5F POV**

When Finch was reaped, we all thought that she had a chance. I mean she made it to

the top Four, the farthest Five has gotten in a while. Some things are to good to be

true I guess, because she committed suicide via nightlock berries. Those of us who

knew Finch knew that she was a great healer in the making and knew what plants

were edible or not. There is nightlock by the school, and one time, when we were in

Kindergarten, little Timmy Asher was hungry, and poisoned himself with the berries.

She warned our little sister Kelsie about them, and even swerved to avoid getting too

close to the berries while we were walking. So no, she wasn't killed by Peeta, and yes,

it does make me cry when Kelsie thinks I'm her. Because the Capitol took away

something that can never be replaced, my other half, my twin, Finch.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm back! We're getiing closer to the actual games! Don't forget to review and submit tribte ideads! Info on my profile. Please tell me what you think about Foxface's (Finch) twin!**

**-luv2h8kale **


	11. District 5 Reapings-D5Ms

**D5M LeShawn Grove "Voltage", 18 POV**

As the curtain closes, I blow kisses to the crowd full of Capitolites that travel to District Five for our famous

Hunger Games Drag show. Here at Lulu's Land of Rainbows, we pride ourselves on being the most successful

gay bar in the Districts. Every year, he drag queens reenact the previous Hunger Games, even using sound

clips from the Games. During the parades, we get to wear exact replicas of the tributes' outfits, and you can

practically drown in the screams the Capitolites give you. This year, I was able to play Glimmer, the gorgeous,

but deadly girl from One. This year was one of our best years yet, and not just because it is my last year

having to worry about getting reaped the next day. The house was full, and I felt so proud that I was able to be

a part of something as wonderful as this.

**D5M Marcus Drake, 15 POV**

Just as I finish up sacrificing a pigeon to the holy duck, it to go to the reaping. I walk briskly in my

maroon tunic and pants. I find my other friends from the Church of the Holy Duck and stand next to them. We

are all confident that we will not get reaped, for each year, our church sacrificed few a pig to protect us from

the Hunger Games. After Adelaide Crossly is called to be the extra female for this year's games, the escort

moves on to the male tribute.

" The extra male tribute for the 75th Hunger Games is Marcus Drake! " the escort calls. I am stunned. But I'm

try not to break into tears as I make my way to the podium. Crying, unless sacrificial, does not please the Holy

Duck. When my parents come to talk to me before the train ride, I ask why I am sitting in this room, what went

wrong with the ritual.

"We only performed one." They say, " We didn't account for the extra reaping. You know what to do though

right? " I nod, and make quacking noises, until they leave, hoping that later, at the regular reaping, no one

from my church gets in the same position as me.

**Well there you have it! District 5 is done, time for the Transportation District! Don't forget to review! Tell me what you think about the fabulousness that is our awesome drag queen tribute, and our society gently deranged cult member tribute. If you have tribute ideas, there are a lot of open spots! Info on my profile page. **

**Happy Pride Month everybody,!**

**-luv2h8kale**


	12. District Six Reapings-D6Fs

**Noa Bloom D6F, 17**

_I'm almost out of here, _I think. It's the day of the Reaping, and soon I'll be freed from sucking in my breath, and the never-ending

pit in my stomach, at least until next year. But at least then it's not a Quell, and I won't have to worry about extra chances for my

name in the bowl.

The sun is beating everyone up today, and I wipe my sweaty palms on one of my mothers old dresses. Her father worked on the

trains, so they made good money. We aren't as well to do now, so I'm in an extra reaping region. I still don't need any tesserae, so I

guess I'm still lucky.

The mayor finally finishes his speech, it felt longer than usual this year, and the escort moves toward the glass ball that has every

girl of reaping age in the region's name on small paper slips.

"Ladies first!" calls our escort, who is known for wearing distasteful outfits. For example, last year he had a suit with folds in it that

looked like axe blades— the very weapon our male had been killed the previous year.

I watch him as he sticks a hairy hand into the ball and grabs a slip. He brings it up to is face (covered with a mask that looks like

the dog mutts from last year) and say two, deadly, unforgettable words.

"Noa Bloom."

* * *

**Lesley Dove D6F,15**

I don't deserve to win.I'm not the one with the grace, charm, or good looks.

I don't have long straw blonde hair tied into pretty braids.I don't have long straw blonde hair tied into pretty braids.

I'm not the one who bites their bottom lip when they are thinking really hard.I'm not the one who bites her bottom lip when they

are thinking really hard.

_I _don't have a darkside that would do literally anything to help a friend and tear an enemy down.

I don't have brown eyes that you could fall into and get lost in.

That's not me. That's Althea. I'm just Lesley, a girl from the poorest part of District 6.

* * *

**Althea Baker D6F, 15**

I don't deserve to win. I'm not the one with the wit, or spirit, or hell, a unique personality. I don't have straight brown hair that I'm

constantly moving out of my face. My favorite season isn't spring because then I don't have to worry about paying heating or

cooling bills, or eating. _I _don't have a giving nature, I don't give everything to everyone and nothing to myself. I'm not an artist or

beautiful. That's Lesley. I'm just Althea, a basic girl from the richest part of District 6.

* * *

**Hey guys I finally updated! Sorry its been so long. Let me know how you like romances, because I don't know if I should keep some of the ones I've planned. Tell me if your cat died and you want this to be depressing I literally don't care. —luv2h8kale**


	13. District Six Reapings- D6Ms

**Abner Herads 13, D6M POV**

I'm the one who everyone wants to date or be. I'm smart, athletic, and am super popular. I have a smokin' hot girlfriend who loves me almost as much as I love her. These are my last thoughts before I win. The lady pulls my name out of the bowl and everyone starts clapping. I make my way up to the stage, glad to know that all my slips will help me become super rich (well, richer than I already am)and get me so famous, so I can get more gold suits like the one I am wearing now. Dad will be so proud and we will feast.

**Escort Bubbles Dimney POV**

Ew. Ew. Ew! ! This gross urchin had to be who I chose! He smells so bad, and is wearing a literal paper bag. Doesn't he know that went out of style two years ago? His teeth look like corn kernels, and let me tell you, someone burnt the popcorn! He is so weird, blowing kisses to the audience. Nobody wants you honey!

* * *

**Alastor McDavies 17, D6M POV**

I haven't been this hopeful during a reaping since before mom died, when I was 11. That was right after I got robbed by some 15-year old who had one slip too many. His entire family even got displaced by a mysterious explosion afterwards. What can I say, karma's a bitch. The reapings after that were filled with dread and curiosity. I didn't _want_ to get reaped, but I wondered if I'd see mom again if I did go into the games. I would get so worried that I'd get lost in my own thoughts and not hear my name, and the Peacekeepers would come to drag me up on stage, so I dug my fingernails into my arm to stay focused. Even after the reaping, I would continue this whenever I thought too much. _What if Dad is late? What if I blow up the house? _(I found old machine parts and played around with them when Dad was at work, selling things, as traveling salesmen do.) I would always dig my short but sharp nails into my arm, wearing black long sleeves to cover up the bruises and scars. Normally I would be one of the hottest people at the reaping, but not this year.

About 5 days ago, I moved into another temporary housing unit by the square, so I wouldn't have to attend any extra reapings. I went down to the store and met a girl with short black hair and dark brown eyes. I haven't dug into my arm since then, and I'm wearing a short sleeved dress shirt. For the first time in 6 years, I have hope.

* * *

**Tanner Larson 17, D6M POV**

"Oh my god! Tanner!Is that you?" I look up and see Brittany Davis, in all her glory. We hug and she takes a sip of her drink. " I can't believe it's you! I mean, it's been what, six year since I last saw you? You haven't changed a bit!" She says excitedly.

"Yeah, can't say the same for you," I reply. The last time I saw Brittany, in our 6th year of school, she cried at reapings her name wasn't even in. Now, she seemed confident, and everyone seemed to know her. The only thing that hasn't changed, it seemed, was that everyone still had a crush on her. Even though she wasn't in our friend group, my best friend still got shipped with her. Noa and me, and Brittany and Jon, the two ^th year power couples.

"I heard you broke up with Noa," she says," I can't imagine how hard that must be for you. Didn't you guys start dating in like, 8th year?"

"7th." I clarify. Not wanting to talk about Noa, I ask, " How are things going in Region 5?"

"Pretty good." She replies. Except for the extra reaping and all. At least I don't have to worry about my best friend getting reaped after his birthday. Oh well, at least you guys only get one reaping."

"Yeah," I say. _If she only knew._ She leaves after that. Then I see her. What is _she _doing here?

Noa never liked parties. She'd only go with me. Even then, she'd get so anxious. I'd hold her on the couch of whichever merchant kid's house the party was being thrown at. I didn't love them, but we both knew we had to keep up appearances. That was us, the two kids who everyone thought were cool, but really just struggled to stay above the poverty line. I hint back to what I said to her, and I feel a surge of guilt flow through me like a wave. We could be sent to die tomorrow, and she won't even talk to me. We aren't even from the same region, so we could be tributes without the other even knowing. I down the rest of my drink, and leave the party before Noa can see me.

* * *

**Only 6 more districts to go! Sorry for the long wait. **

**-luv2h8kale **


	14. District Seven Reapings-D7Fs

**Willow Anderson POV, 12, D7F**

I pick up the pocketknife and throw it at the target again. It's the only thing I have from my father, all

the way from when I was left at the care home. All I had was a blanket, a ring, a knife, and a note. It

asked the care home to take me in as Willow Anderson. It told the caretakers that the knife was

from my father, and the ring was from my mother. I keep the ring in a small box hidden in the hole of

a tree. I only take it out for reaping days for good luck.

If I'm being honest, life at the care home isn't too bad. I've heard it can be bad in other districts, but

not here. I'm near the square, and the care home is funded by the Capitol, so I always have food. I

even get a little training in case I get reaped for the Hunger Games. The caregivers are from the

Capitol, but they don't have any body modifications.

Lina, my favorite caregiver, is so pretty that she doesn't need any. It doesn't really matter to her

though. She only cares about taking care of the little kids, sneaking the older kids food, and the

Hunger games. She watches the Capitol News Network all the time to catch up on Victor gossip,

and what happens back home.

She's so weird about it sometimes. She thinks that Crazy Cresta and Finnick Odair are in love.

Finnick seems like he could never be a good partner, what with all of his lovers in the Capitol. And

Annie is straight up cuckoo!

But the really crazy theory of hers is that I'm the long lost daughter of one of our district's most

popular victors, Johanna Mason. Though we do look alike, it's probably just a coincidence, like my

friend Daisy and I always tell her. Oh well, I guess that's the Capitol part in her, loving juicy gossip

and lots of plot twists.  
_

**Sequoia** **Douglas POV, 16, D7F**

After my shift is done, I hurry home, and wash the sawdust out of my hair. I worked a graveyard

shift last night, hauling around long rolls of paper, loading them onto trucks. The rolls were long and

white, so pure and beautiful. You could make a million paper birds out of one, and thousand

beautiful dresses out of them. Even though we are poor, Mama always taught us to look nice, and

have an appreciation for the beautiful things. After all, we don't get to see many pretty things.I hide

my nice clothes under a floor board, in a hatbox that the escort lost. It holds a blue dress, and my

favorite thing in the whole world, a gold necklace. The escort is forgetful, and she always leaves

something. When I was five, I found the necklace. A simple gold chain with a silver star. It wasn't

important to the escort, but it is to me, and I wear it every Reaping Day. It keeps me safe, and

every night I look up at the stars and dream. I dream of the glittering Capitol. I dream of a life

without having to worry about the Hunger Games, but watching them and drinking a glass of

champagne. I dream of becoming a stylist and all my designs being broadcasted live on TV. I dream

that I can escape District 7. And my wish came true.

(Sort of.)  
_

**So there you have it! District 7 females! I will be updating more often now because of the quarantine ( I have literally nothing to do). Make sure to social distance and was your hands! Stay safe and don't forget to review!**

**-luv2h8kale **


End file.
